


Delirious if we get out of here alive, will you kiss me?

by Cookiesaregood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Vanlirious - Freeform, sorry kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiesaregood/pseuds/Cookiesaregood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could I not write an au when Vanoss asked Delirious to kiss him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious if we get out of here alive, will you kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not the best story. I wrote it on the spot XD

Vanoss pov: 

As we all logged off one by one saying our goodbyes, I mentally face palmed. Why the fuck did I ask Delirious to kiss me? It just sorta slipped out and before I knew it Delirious and ohm heard. Thank goodness ohm changed the subject right away, I was already a blushing mess. I've known for a while I liked Delirious but I never bothered to do anything **this extreme**. I don't even know if Delirious even likes me that way, i mean what would the guys think if i told them i liked delirious? I'd be over for me, they wouldn't even want to hang out with me after that. That's why I never bothered being involved in the gay jokes the guys made once and a while, that is until recently. I decided to loosen up and join in to add more comedy but i fucked up. I just wanted the day to be over with already, I could feel my eyes starting to droop lower and lower. That is until I heard my phone vibrate. * _New Message From: Teddy bae_ " 

Teddy Bae: A deal is a deal, _Vanoss_

Teddy Bae: Goodnight don't let the bed bugs bite ;)

What the fucck? What the hell does he mean a deal is a deal, he's obviously fucking with me, right? I felt my anxiety rising up, I was even blushing? I hated how flustered Delirious could easily make me, it was annoying as fuck but I can't do shit about it. 

Delirious pov: 

* _New Message From: Hoodini <3_"

Hoodini<3: Fuck you

I re-winded the footage over and over again. Hearing him say it over and over again, blushing a little each time. I think I've been blushing since the first time he said it. I mean we did make it out alive at the end, so a deal is a deal right? No, no no no he was probably just talking his mind like I always do. If he was though that means he wanted to kiss me? I feel so confused physically and emotionally but the one thing I can get a grasp on is, a deal is a deal. I Immediately searched up for some early airplane tickets to Canada for tomorrow, I don't know what I was thinking, I wasn't even thinking at all. I've never even been on a plane before in my entire life, what do I bring? Do I even have a luggage bag? Should I book a hotel or am I staying at Evans? how long am I even staying? So many questions I needed to answer but I don't care, I say mentally as i book my flight and print out my ticket. I start packing my clothes and hygiene products and stuff them in a carry on bag. Might as well stay awake the whole night and fall asleep on the plane. 

\-------------the next day------------  
Vanoss pov:

I woke up a little out of it today, I'm physically and emotionally exhausted. I feel like staying in bed all day and doing nothing. I still feel overwhelmed with what happened yesterday, I've never been so confused in my entire life. I finally decided to get out of bed and edit a video, I didn't feel like recording with anyone at all today. As i logged onto my computer I saw all my friends online except for the one and only H2O Delirious. I felt a little sad inside hoping I didn't ruin our friendship, maybe i should try and message him to apologize; though i highly doubt he wants to talk. I go back to looking at my computer and start editing except, I couldn't. I tried but I just couldn't, so I did the only thing I could to get my mind off of things make music. 

Delirious pov: Arriving at the airport was hell, I had no idea what I was doing or where to go. I went through the whole airport lost until i asked someone for directions, they decided to help me out and tell me everywhere I needed to go so that helped calm my anxiety down. I managed to find where i needed to go and go through all the procedures, next thing I knew I was on the plane in first class already falling asleep. I woke up to the lady beside me telling me that we've landed, I thank her then get off the plane. I managed to snag up a taxi even though so many people where there. I told him the address I needed to go to and it was like in one second we were already there. As I bid farewell and paid him, I faced the door of the man I've crushed on for years. At first I was confident but then I realized my face. He's never even seen it, what was I thinking? What if he thinks I'm so ugly and doesn't want to play with me anymore? Fuck. I felt my anxiety building up as I stood at the door, I was about to turn around and have the taxi take me back but he was already gone. I had no choice but to knock on the door.

Vanoss pov: I started to feel hungry, I looked at the clock and realized 9 hours had gone by. I noticed Delirious wasn't online that whole time and i started to worry, maybe I should text him to see if hes alright? Before i could even get my phone out there was a knock on the door, weird no ones suppose to be coming over? I went to go open the door I saw a man standing there looking slightly anxious. He was breathe taking though, I don't really consider myself gay except for Delirious but this man is beautiful. Before I could say anything he talked first.

"Hello there, _Evan_ " He said making the Evan part a bit flirtatious, what how does he know my name? I guess he saw that I was confused because before I said anything he smirked saying 

"A deal is a deal, _Evan_ " that's when it hit me.

"D-delirious?" I said a bit nervous yet unsure. Then I heard the famous insane laughter I've fallen in love with escape his lips. I pulled him in for a hug, but instead he caught me off guard and pulled me in for a kiss.


End file.
